Falling for him
by symphonies of you
Summary: This is a retelling of when Percy came back from his mission in the Last Olympian in Annabeth's POV. Annabeth has always thought of Percy as a best friend. When an unexpected event occurs, newfound feelings unravel. Please R&R! One-shot.


_**Hey this is my first Fanfic about Percy and Annabeth...so hope you like it!**_

Falling for him

The past few days had been tough. We were bracing ourselves and training our hardest for the upcoming battle. The dreaded battle with Kronos. The dreaded battle with _Luke_. My feelings for him had slowly dissipated since I envisioned him hosting the Titan Lord's spirit, leaving me twisted with regret. Enveloped in grief. Devastated with pricks of indescribable pain probing my heart. Why hadn't I finished him off when he gave me the chance in San Francisco? My love for him was rooted too deep in my aching heart, and it still was in a way.

My ears captured the reverberation of a conch horn's blast. Beckendorf must've accomplished the mission fairly quickly and returned with news of success. With Percy. My heart pounded at the thought of my best friend's name. I've been pondering things I shouldn't about him lately. Like how his dark, wavy hair swept over his brow when he was lost in deep concentration or contemplation. Or how I seemed to drown in the depths of those alluring, sea-green eyes of his. I had always admired how tints of his eyes mirrored the sea. Calm, still, silent. And sometimes it was turbulent, precarious, and full of adversity when provoked. Percy reflected the ocean while my eyes illustrated an unpredictable, stormy gray sky.

Darting behind Chiron toward the ancient dining pavilion, I glanced around and noticed Percy twitching nervously, but where was Beckendorf? Then it finally dawned on me that Beckendorf perished while Percy survived. A choked sob rose in my throat as I restrained my need of blurting it out in front of everyone. Instead, my stunned eyes were transfixed on Seaweed Brain. Oh my gods, how was Silena going to react to this heart-stopping tragedy? Beckendorf was a silent yet strong senior counselor. He was a ray of encouragement. A firm reminder of the fact that there were always slivers of hope lurking nearby waiting for you to believe in them. As I peered at Percy, my lips curved into a relieved smile. The fact that he was still breathing was the only thing that mattered to me right now.

Being a part of the bewildered crowd of weary campers, I couldn't help the tears trickling in tiny rivulets down my face. Everyone except Percy, Chiron, and me trudged off in confusion and shock at the catastrophic report. As Percy explained in detail about what had occurred, I discovered myself staring at his face. Drinking in his presence. Hardly believing that he was alive yet Beckendorf was dead. When he completed his prattle about the disastrous mission, he took a deep breath and snuck a peek at me. My cheeks flamed when he perceived my straggly blond hair curling down in waves and flashed a wavering grin at me. What was wrong with me? Since when would I blush at Seaweed Brain of all people? Chiron motioned for me to reveal the Great Prophecy to Percy and the counselors at the Big House. I briefly nodded, barely acknowledging his command as I strode toward the Big House with Percy trailing after me. As we plodded up the creaky steps of the house detaining so many of my memories, tingled slithered up and down my curved back when Percy reached for my hand. I managed a brief ghost of a lingering smile as we headed up toward the attic imprisoning reminders of quests that conveyed bitter memories back into my mind.

Halting our stride when the mummified corpse of the Oracle came into view, I suddenly thought of last summer when I received the prophecy that bellowed heartbreak for me. And then I remembered kissing Percy. When I snuck a fleeting look at Seaweed Brain, I knew he was thinking the same thing. I remembered the world spinning madly in perpetual motion and feeling my heart soar with increasing body temperatures. I wondered if he reacted the same way as me. Bearing in my thankfully astute mind that we were there to retrieve the Great Prophecy, I quietly cleared my throat and muttered, "Prophecy." He repeated what I said in that annoying yet funny way of his.

He mumbled something about how he never understood the reason the Oracle was a mummy. Then I responded in my sagacious, shrewd way of speaking about how she used to be a beautiful maiden. Percy pressed me for more information, and I almost decided to divulge the full story to him; but I figured the tale would be better to unravel another time since Chiron and the counselors were probably impatiently pacing. Or rather Chiron would be _pawing_. With my face burning, I calmly recited, "O Oracle, the time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy." I grasped the tiny scroll from a pouch hanging around her withered neck, causing Seaweed Brain to begin muttering incorrigibly. Probably about how I should've slipped him the fact that the Great Prophecy had been hanging around her neck for nearly seventy years. Once more, I noticed the amazing way his hair fell in his face and the way his green eyes twinkled just like his father. Smirking at his uneasiness at lack of knowledge, I gasped as realization punched me in the face. Oh my gods, I think I'm falling for him.

_**So, like it or hate it? Review please!**_

**_~muSicLuHvER(:_**


End file.
